It is known from the prior art of, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,779 B1, to provide a magnetic detector having a magnetic resistance element for detecting a magnetic field, a magnet for providing a bias magnetic field to the magnetic resistance element and a protection circuit composed of a plurality of electronic parts. The prior art describes a lead frame for mounting the electronic parts, wherein a base is provided for holding the magnetic resistance element, the magnet and the lead frame, and a case for protecting the base.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,557 describes a magnetic sensor a magnetically sensitive element and a permanent magnet as well as electronic components. The entire structure may be moulded with molten thermoset material.
A package comprising a first and a second moulded portion, by which a customer may, if desired, bring the sensor into the required orientation by bending the leads extending between the first and the second moulded portion, has a major disadvantage. After bending, the product is usually over moulded so as to keep the correct orientation of the sensor. Problems occur herein owing to the volume to be moulded is larger on one side of the second portion with the application specific integrated circuit than the second opposite side of this portion. This results from L-shape in cross section of the product after bending. A customer even has to modify the shape of the overmould so as to reduce mould flow problems, however, this may give rise to the phenomenon of die crack and yield loss.